


obligatory college dorm group chat

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, I can't believe I'm doing this, M/M, Texting, Trans Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: A co-ed dorm house. Alexander Hamilton. Unlimited data plans.What could go wrong?Alex, Aaron, John, Laf, Herc, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Thomas, and James end up sharing housing at Princeton College. Chaos ensues.





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my entry into the Hamilton fandom.
> 
> Also, leave in the comments whether you would prefer this to be in chapters or on separate works. More is coming, don't worry!

_ j.laurens has created “obligatory college dorm group chat” _

_ j.laurens has added a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler to “obligatory college dorm group chat” _

  
  


**j.laurens**

hello?

before you ask, i got your numbers from the school

we’re sharing a dorm house thing so i figured we needed a group chat

lets do introductions

i’m john laurens

law major

 

**g.lafayette**

just call me lafayette please

military history major

specifically the american revolution

he/they pronouns please

 

**h.mulligan**

I’M HERCULES MULLIGAN

oops

my name is hercules and my thumbs are too big for this tiny phone keyboard

i’m

my major is tailoring

 

**t.jefferson**

uh

 

**a.hamilton**

jefferson i fucking dare you

i’m alexander hamilton

double-majoring law and journalism

also minoring in political sciences

 

**t.jefferson**

you never do stop do you

 

**a.hamilton**

shut your mouth jefferson you’re double-majoring too

 

**t.jefferson**

touché

mathematics and metaphysics with a minor in philosophy

at least i’m studying something useful

 

**j.madison**

james madison

jefferson’s first name is thomas btw

and yes they’re always like this

i’m majoring in language studies

minoring in philosophy and mathematics

 

**a.schuyler**

angelica schuyler

yes philip schuyler’s daughter

law major

 

**p.schuyler**

peggy

i’m gay, hit on me and i’ll hit you

art major

 

**e.schuyler**

eliza(beth) schuyler

political sciences

 

**a.burr**

I’m Aaron Burr, majoring in law, minoring in political sciences and journalism.

 

**j.laurens**

uppercase letters wtf

 

**a.hamilton**

he’s the prodigy of princeton college what else do you expect

 

**a.burr**

Hamilton. Please.

 

**a.hamilton**

no

 

**j.laurens**

mOVING ON

who knows each other

 

**a.hamilton**

i know burr because we work for the newspaper together

i slightly know laf through mr. washington

i went to highschool with jefferson and madison

madison is tolerable

jefferson is a narcissistic ass

uh

i think i’ve met eliza before? i’ve met mr. schuyler

 

**e.schuyler**

that was you?

with washington?

 

**a.hamilton**

yep

 

**a.schuyler**

i know my sisters

and jefferson

who’s a creep

 

**j.madison**

could you guys maybe leave him alone?

please?

 

**a.hamilton**

i

fine

 

**t.jefferson**

thank you

 

**g.lafayette**

john herc and i have been friends since high school

and i’ve met alex

 

**p.schuyler**

we’re walking to the dorm

where are you guys

 

**g.lafayette**

me and herc are already here

we can see burr outside

 

**a.burr**

Hello.

 

*

 

**a.hamilton**

uh

i did something

 

**a.burr**

… 

I’m concerned.

 

**a.hamilton**

i

punched a finance major

the really annoying one

 

**a.burr**

Bursar?

Why?

 

**a.hamilton**

wELL

first of all

 

**a.burr**

Actually, I don’t want to know.

 

**j.laurens**

i do!

 

**a.hamilton**

i like you a lot, laurens

uh

so first he asked if i was even old enough to be here

yes i’m short

jefferson i see you typing

and i

started mini-ranting at him

 

**a.burr**

“Mini-Rant” means under an hour

 

**a.hamilton**

mr burr sir 

i punched the bursar

i’ll punch you too

 

**a.burr**

Washington will fire you.

 

**a.hamilton**

aNYWAY

he called me short

then looked at me like i was stupid

so i punched him

and ran

long story short

i’m lost

 

**h.mulligan**

i’ll come find you

where are you

 

**a.hamilton**

bless

i’m... 

uh

i’ll dm you

 

*

 

**h.mulligan**

never let alex go anywhere by himself

his sense of direction

or rather

complete lack of

is appalling

 

**a.hamilton**

this is slander

 

**a.burr**

The word you’re looking for is libel.

 

**j.laurens**

he’s right

 

**a.hamilton**

:(

 

**t.jefferson**

we’re in college

 

**j.madison**

your point, thomas?

 

**t.jefferson**

you wouldn’t

 

**j.madison**

i would

try me, thomas jefferson

 

**t.jefferson**

…

 

**g.lafayette**

i just got chills

 

**a.hamilton**

james madison does not fuck around

 

**j.madison**

damn straight

 

**a.schuyler**

am i right in assuming that we all have dirt on each other

 

**h.mulligan**

except me

i have no shame

 

**j.laurens**

as far as i know, yes

 

**e.schuyler**

glorious

…

why is everyone staring at me?

 

**p.schuyler**

sis

 

**a.schuyler**

eliza

 

**e.schuyler**

what??

 

**a.hamilton**

that was extremely ominous and none of us expected it

 

**e.schuyler**

i’m not all sunshine and puppies

 

**a.schuyler**

bethy, you’re a cat person

 

**e.schuyler**

sHUT

 

**a.hamilton**

john is too shocked to type but i’m pretty the general consensus is that we all respect you

 

**g.lafayette**

how you say… hell yes

 

**a.burr**

This is going to be very interesting.

 

**h.mulligan**

alternatively:

welcome to college, motherfuckers.


	2. t-minus 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before classes start.

**a.schuyler**

classes start exactly 24 hours from now

well, some of them

 

**j.laurens**

ugh don’t remind me

 

**a.hamilton**

you’re not excited?

 

**j.laurens**

fuck no

i hate law

only reason i’m not at med school is my dad

he only agreed to pay for college if i studied law

 

**h.mulligan**

he’s

 

**g.lafayette**

i’m reading over your shoulder and Please don’t send that

 

**h.mulligan**

fine

 

**a.hamilton**

??

 

**j.laurens**

herc has an... impressive vocabulary of curse words

and knows how to use them

 

**j.madison**

does anyone know what thomas is rapping under his breath??

 

**a.hamilton**

lyrics?

 

**j.madison**

“you shoulda made the noose a little tighter cause there ain’t nobody dead just some motherf*cking riders”

 

**a.hamilton**

go hug him

 

**j.madison**

??

 

**a.hamilton**

he listens to clipping when he’s stressed

why do you not know this

 

**a.schuyler**

the question is why do You know

 

**a.hamilton**

debate club in high school

he r e f u s e d to ever turn his music down

 

**p.schuyler**

why are you guys not best friends

 

**t.jefferson**

because we don’t like each other

and it’s more fun like this

 

**a.hamilton**

preach

anyway

what do you all want to do with your last day of freedom

 

**g.lafayette**

does everyone own nice clothes

 

**a.schuyler**

all the schuylers do

 

**a.burr**

Yes, why?

 

**j.madison**

no…

 

**h.mulligan**

you can borrow something of mine, james

 

**a.hamilton**

kinda?

i have a niceish shirt and pants

and a dark green blazer

 

**g.lafayette**

that works

let’s go out to eat

 

**j.laurens**

when laf says “go out to eat” they mean 5-star dining yall better be ready

 

**a.hamilton**

i’ll pass

 

**e.schuyler**

:(

 

**j.laurens**

:(

 

**a.hamilton**

first of all i can’t pay

second of all i have work to do

 

**h.mulligan**

laf is paying

they’re like one step down from french royalty

 

**g.lafayette**

oui

 

**j.laurens**

the semester hasn’t even started what work is there to do??

 

**a.burr**

He means work for the newspaper.

Alex, you’ve already edited and written double your quota for the next month. You deserve to take a break.

 

**a.hamilton**

fiiiine

 

*

 

**a.hamilton**

this glass costs more than everything i own

 

**t.jefferson**

are you seriously bothered by this

 

**a.hamilton**

only a little??

 

**t.jefferson**

then shut up

 

**e.schuyler**

i can't tell if this is nemesis arguing or old married couple arguing

 

**j.laurens**

alex just turned b r i g h t  r e d

 

**j.madison**

so did thomas this is great

 

**e.schuyler**

so is this unresolved sexual tension a Normal Thing?

 

**a.hamilton**

shut up.

first of all, i don't even like jefferson as a person, much less as a partner

second of all, even if our opinions were similar enough for us to properly enjoy each other's company

we're both too stubborn and too proud to ever be friends

 

**t.jefferson**

basically

 

**j.madison**

we're literally sitting around a table can we have a verbal discussion please

everyone else is talking

 

**a.hamilton**

fine

 

*

 

_e.schuyler_ _has created a group_

_e.schuyler_ _has added j.madison to the group_

_e.schuyler has renamed the group "spill"_

 

**j.madison**

spill what??

 

**e.schuyler**

what's the deal with alex and jefferson??

half the time they're at each other's throats

the other half they act like they just broke up but there are still feelings

 

**j.madison**

it's complicated

i don't know most of the story, tbh

just that they have some kind of arrangement

 

**e.schuyler**

hmm

are you dating jefferson?

 

**j.madison**

kinda

we both come from very southern families so

there's the instinctive homophobia as well as intolerant parents to deal with

and everyone i tell about it saying i deserve better

he's not a bad person!

he's passionate and self-confident and yes he can be abrasive, but he knows not to overstep boundaries, and he cares!! so!! much!!!

and his lisp comes back when he starts on a rant about something, and he has that slow southern drawl that's just! so! cute!!

and his smile oh god

i

i'm rambling

 

**e.schuyler**

it's fine that was really cute

 

*

_obligatory college dorm group chat_

_a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler_

 

**a.hamilton**

one: what are you two smirking about @ **e.schuyler** @ **j.madison**

two: you're a hypocrite, jemmy

three: can we leave now

 

**j.madison**

one: none of your business

two: don't call me jemmy

three: yes please

 

**g.lafayette**

i'm paying

before anyone asks

you're all too polite

 

**t.jefferson**

you sure?

 

**g.lafayette**

oui

 

*

**j.madison -- > a.hamilton**

you okay?

 

**a.hamilton -- > ** **j.madison**

i've never been anywhere as nice as this

it's kinda

mmm

uncomfortable?

idk

you?

 

**j.madison** \-->  **a.hamilton**

my chest is starting to hurt

 

**a.hamilton -- > j.madison**

laf was dfab, they can take you binder shopping

 

**j.madison -- > a.hamilton**

when did you learn that?

 

**a.hamilton -- > j.madison**

me, herc, john, and laf had a heart-to-heart a couple days ago

with alcohol involved

 

**j.madison -- > a.hamilton**

i see

 

*

 

_obligatory college dorm group chat_

_a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler_

 

 

**e.schuyler**

well, that was lovely, but i'm going to bed.

 

**a.burr**

Seconded.

 

**h.mulligan**

me too

 

**j.madison**

same

 

**a.schuyler**

i will soon, goodnight everyone!

 

**j.laurens**

we're all in the s a m e  h o u s e

why are we texting

 

**p.schuyler**

dunnno

 

**e.schuyler**

peggy's going to bed too

 

**j.laurens**

you didn't even say that out loud and i could hear the mom voice

 

**p.schuyler**

peggy is nott goign to bed

 

**e.schuyler**

peggy drank Too Much Wine and is going to bed

 

**a.schuyler**

damn liza

 

**a.hamilton**

well i'm not going to bed

 

**j.laurens**

i'll stay up with you

 

**a.hamilton**

<3

 

**j.laurens**

<3

**e.schuyler**

heart emojis??

did i miss something??

 

**h.mulligan**

one drunk heart-to-heart

alex, john, laf and me are best friends now

 

**g.lafayette**

we're the revolutionary set

 

**a.burr**

Alright then.

Goodnight everyone!

Good luck in classes tomorrow.

**e.schuyler**

goodnight and good luck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote in the comments: Jamilton, or JeffMads and Lams?


	3. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes. Everyone panics in their own way.

_obligatory college dorm group chat_  
_  
a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler_

 

**e.schuyler**

what’s going on???

i went into the bathroom and suddenly something (somone??) falls and everyone’s screaming, and i think i heard a second crash?

 

**h.mulligan**

laf is wearing high-heeled boots

and they stepped on one of alex’s stress ball things

and it broke open and they fell

alex is screaming because his thing is broken

laf is screaming because they landed on their ass

thomas is screaming because he dropped his coffee mug

peggy is screaming because thomas spilled hot coffee on her

 

**j.madison**

john just kicked the little beadies that were in the ball and cursed like hercules

and angelica started shrieking at him

aaron’s banging his forehead against the wall

 

**h.mulligan**

james and i are just standing here eating toast

 

**e.schuyler**

i leave for oNE MINUTE

 

*

 

**a.schuyler**

guess who just got called “son” by prof. washington in front of the whole political sciences class

proceeded to yelp like a kicked puppy, glare at washington

and turn bright red

 

**j.laurens**

alex?

 

**a.hamilton**

YES ME

EVERYONE LAUGHED

 

**a.burr**

They wouldn’t have laughed if you hadn’t reacted so harshly.

Prof. Washington calls basically everyone “son”

 

**a.hamilton**

except he k n o w s that it bothers me

 

**j.madison**

is the class over yet?

 

**a.hamilton**

no

i broke my pen and my hands are covered in ink

people keep laughing behind their hands

and my FUCKING STRESS TOY IS BROKEN

because of laf and their fucking boots!

 

**t.jefferson**

breathe

 

**a.hamilton**

shut up jefferson

 

**t.jefferson**

i will if you take a deep breath

 

**a.hamilton**

fine.

asshole.

 

**t.jefferson**

better?

 

**a.hamilton**

… yes

 

**a.burr -- > j.madison**

Thomas and Alex confuse me.

 

**j.madison -- > a.burr**

believe me, you’re not alone

 

_j.madison has added a.burr to “spill”_

_j.madison has renamed the chat “confusion”_

 

**a.burr**

For two people claiming a mutual distaste, they’re quite kind.

 

**e.schuyler**

exactly

 

**j.madison**

yes, well-said

 

*

 _obligatory college dorm group chat_  
_  
_ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**j.laurens**

i beg for the sweet mercy of death

 

**g.lafayette**

what’s wrong, mon amie?

 

**j.laurens**

i  h a t e  l a w

 

**a.burr**

It’s not the most fun, but it’s not worth hatred.

 

**a.hamilton**

burr doesn’t have a conclusive opinion

what a fucking surprise

 

**h.mulligan**

alex

 

**a.hamilton**

what

 

**h.mulligan**

do you like sushi?

 

**a.hamilton**

yes, why

 

**j.laurens**

the revolutionary set has arrived bearing gifts of raw fish and coffee

 

**a.hamilton**

!!!

 

*

 

**g.lafayette**

alex has been fed and caffeinated

 

**t.jefferson**

thank god

i have a class with him soon

he’s the worst kind of intolerable when he’s low on energy

 

**a.burr**

That’s usually always.

 

**p.schuyler**

alex just got burr-ned

 

**a.burr**

I…

Damn it.

 

**j.madison**

go to class

all of you

 

**a.hamilton**

burr i will fight you

 

**t.jefferson**

what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting (still open, vote in the comments!):  
> Jamilton: 2  
> Lams/JeffMads: 2
> 
> Prompts/ideas/inspiration are also very welcome!


	4. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex isn't used to fondness

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __   
_   
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**e.schuyler**

how was everyone’s first day?

 

**j.laurens**

shitty

i hate law

 

**g.lafayette**

you’ll be alright, mon amie

we believe in you

 

**j.madison**

i’m cursing my decision to take so many late classes

 

**t.jefferson**

i told you so, jemmy

my day was fine

alex wouldn’t shut up in polisci

but that’s normal

 

**p.schuyler**

first day was fine

met some cute girls

two mildly appealing boys

my professors are cool

 

**a.schuyler**

typical boring first day

 

**a.burr**

It was uneventful.

 

**a.hamilton**

well i’m much better post-sushi but i still feel kinda shitty

 

**h.mulligan**

are you at work?

 

**a.hamilton**

yep, i’m done at seven

 

**a.burr**

Technically, the workspace closes at seven. Alex should be home by nine at the earliest. Never trust him with time or directions.

 

**a.schuyler**

good to know

 

**a.hamilton**

mr burr, sir

allow me to reveal my character flaws in my own time

 

**j.laurens**

what flaws

 

**a.hamilton**

lAURENS

 

**a.burr**

He’s blushing.

 

**a.hamilton**

NO SHIT, BURR

 

**g.lafayette**

flaws, mon petit lion? i see none.

 

**t.jefferson**

“my little lion”?

 

**h.mulligan**

he’s short and he’ll fight anyone

also, what character flaws?

 

**p.schuyler**

wait alex is flawed?

that’s news

 

**a.hamilton**

GUYS

 

**a.burr**

I think he’s crying.

 

**j.madison**

don’t overwhelm him

 

**t.jefferson**

well I think he’s flawed

 

**j.madison**

we know, thomas

 

**a.burr**

…

Alex?

 

**a.hamilton**

i don’t get it

i really don’t get it

why are you all so nice???

no one is this nice outside of books!

what do you want from me??

i am nothing, i have nothing! 

i’m an immigrant, an orphan, a nobody!

what do i have that you could want to take??

 

**j.laurens**

we don’t want anything, alex. just friendship.

 

**t.jefferson**

and maybe occasional silence

 

**j.madison**

thomas

knock it off.

 

**g.lafayette**

mon amie, you light up our lives

two weeks i have known you, already i cannot imagine life without you

 

**h.mulligan**

seconded

 

**e.schuyler**

you’re so unique, your words are so powerful

 

**a.burr**

Alexander… my gift with words has never been as great as yours. I have only one word to describe you. Poetry.

 

**t.jefferson**

you’re stubborn, hamilton

it’s a gift

 

**j.madison**

i’ve never regretted meeting you

 

**a.hamilton**

thanks guys

i mean it, thank you

it means… more than i can say

 

**t.jefferson**

at a loss for words? what a miracle

 

**j.laurens**

jefferson!

 

**a.burr**

He laughed, it’s fine.

 

**h.mulligan**

are you hugging him?

 

**a.burr**

I am now.

 

**a.hamilton**

i’m going to text washington

burr, can you drive me home?

 

**a.burr**

Tell him I’m leaving too.

 

**a.hamilton**

okay

 

**j.laurens**

when you get home we’re going to cuddle you to death

 

**a.hamilton**

i have no complaints

<3

 

**j.laurens**

<3

 

**h.mulligan**

<3

 

**g.lafayette**

<3

 

**p.schuyler**

<3

 

**e.schuyler**

<3

 

**a.schuyler**

<3

 

*

 

**a.hamilton -- > g.washington**

can burr and i go home early, sir?

 

**g.washington -- > a.hamilton**

Certainly. What’s wrong?

 

**a.hamilton -- > g.washington**

i’m having a Bad Day

 

**g.washington -- > a.hamilton**

Take care of yourself, son.

*Alexander

 

**a.hamilton -- > g.washington**

i’ll try, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting (still open, vote in the comments!):  
> Jamilton: 7  
> Jeffmads/Lams: 3
> 
> I hope everyone voting for Jamilton realizes how angsty I'm going to make it. :)


	5. maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fluff or filler to save my life. I apologize.

_obligatory college dorm group chat_ _  
_   
a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**e.schuyler**

i!

met!

a!

girl!!

 

**p.schuyler**

!!

 

**j.laurens**

my gay heart requires details

 

**t.jefferson**

eliza interacted with another female

how utterly newsworthy

 

**a.hamilton**

says thomas “multiple-paragraph-long-three-am-texts-to-the-first-person-on-your-contacts-list-gushing-about-your-(male)-crush” jefferson

 

**j.madison**

you’ll all be pleased to know that thomas just turned bright red and hid his face in his turtleneck

 

**a.hamilton**

jefferson’s wearing a turtleneck??

is it magenta or violet?

 

**j.madison**

closer to violet

 

**t.jefferson**

JAMES

 

**e.schuyler**

ahem??

 

**a.hamilton**

right yes you met a girl

 

**g.lafayette**

tell us!

 

**h.mulligan**

i know for a fact you’re in class, laf, put your phone away

 

**g.lafayette**

make me

 

**e.schuyler**

AHEM

 

**g.lafayette**

oui, oui, go ahead

 

**e.schuyler**

i was in class

and this girl walks in

curly hair, red blouse, short skirt, lipstick, winged eyeliner that could kill a man

and sits down r i g h t  n e x t  t o  m e

tosses her hair over her shoulder

and introduces herself in this gorgeous voice

spends the rest of class smiling at me

and then asks me to go for coffee with her tomorrow morning

i am in l o v e

 

**a.hamilton**

what was her name?

 

**j.laurens**

alex what’s wrong??

you look really pale

 

**e.schuyler**

maria

pronounced ma-rye-a

 

**a.hamilton**

oh shit

 

**j.madison**

well then

 

**t.jefferson**

Yikes

 

**a.burr**

That's an unfortunate coincidence.

 

**e.schuyler**

???

 

**a.hamilton**

i know maria

heh

i kinda ruined her life

 

**e.schuyler**

what happened??

 

**a.hamilton**

i don’t want to talk about it

it was a mistake and a disaster

among other things... i told a secret that she had trusted me with

and by “told” i mean “published in the school newspaper”

 

**j.laurens**

…

yikes is right @ **t.jefferson**

 

**t.jefferson**

why is she here??

 

**a.burr**

Princeton is a good college.

 

**a.hamilton**

oh god

i

what do i do??

 

**g.lafayette**

apologize?

 

**a.hamilton**

1\. no  
2\. no  
3\. she’ll probably kill me on sight  
4\. i don’t want to bring up bad memories for her

 

**t.jefferson**

that’s considerate of you

 

**a.hamilton**

shut your fucking mouth jefferson

you have no goddamn leg to stand on

 

**t.jefferson**

at least i didn’t disprove a rumor by confessing every explicit and _disgusting_ detail of the truth!

 

**j.madison**

STOP

both of you, just stop.

we can’t change the past

obsessing over what’s already happened is pointless

we have to move forward

all of us.

 

**e.schuyler**

so what do i do??

 

**a.hamilton**

don't mention me to her

and if you get together, be good to her

god knows she deserves it

 

**e.schuyler**

i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting still open! Keep it up in the comments!
> 
> Jamilton: 8
> 
> JeffMads/Lams: 10


	6. or twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc is confused, Alex has been drinking, and Thomas explains some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's fluff i've never heard of it

_obligatory college dorm group chat_   
_  
a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler_

 

**h.mulligan**

okay so

that was dramatic and stuff

but i just came back to the dorm

and laf and thomas are on the couch

painting each other’s toenails (??)

except they both have their hair down

well, as down as it can be

(they both have gorgeous hair god damn)

i’m getting off track

they’re wearing matching bathrobes too

and i can’t tell them apart!

they look so similar!!

 

**j.laurens**

herc

we have known each other for five years

and you can’t tell laf apart from thomas motherfucking jefferson???

 

**a.hamilton**

get them to speak

you can tell the difference by their accents

or specifically

JEFFERSON’S BUTCHERED ATTEMPT AT A FRENCH ACCENT

 

**t.jefferson**

exCUSE me

 

**g.lafayette**

his accent is fine

his pronunciation is hideous and his grammar is awful

but his accent is fine

uncomfortably good, actually

 

**a.hamilton**

the frenchy has spoken

i stand corrected

 

**a.burr**

Alexander Hamilton, have you been drinking?

 

**a.hamilton**

nnnnoo?

 

**a.burr**

Try again.

 

**a.hamilton**

how can you tell?

 

**a.burr**

You’re down to 35 words per minute.

 

**a.hamilton**

shit

 

**a.schuyler**

wait what the Fuck

i can’t type 35 wpm with my wrists on fire

(yes, i mean it, it was a dare)

what’s his usual?

 

**a.burr**

80.

 

**g.lafayette**

damnnn

what are you drinking?

 

**a.hamilton**

tequila shots

there’s a party in the break room

peggy’s here for some reason??

and she’s sneaking me shots

 

**p.schuyler**

burr mentioned there was a party

obviously i wanted in on it

so i told the guy at the desk i knew alex hamilton

he rolled his eyes and let me in

 

**a.hamilton**

they

their name is ben, i think

agender

 

**p.schuyler**

okay cool

what color are laf and thomas’ toenails?

 

**h.mulligan**

purple

 

**j.madison**

send me a picture of them

 

**a.hamilton**

oh hi james

jemmy jemmy james

 

**j.madison**

don’t call me jemmy

 

_h.mulligan has sent an image_

 

**j.madison**

laf has his legs over thomas’ lap

wait

have i missed something???

thomas doesn’t let anyone touch his hair

 

**t.jefferson**

laf has the same hair as i do, they’re allowed to touch it

did i get your pronouns right?

 

**g.lafayette**

oui, thank you

 

**a.hamilton**

jefferson showing respect for someone?

that’s new

 

**j.madison**

you’re drunk and you’re mean when you’re drunk

aaron, take his phone please

 

**a.burr**

Certainly.

 

**a.hamilton**

fuck off both of you

 

**t.jefferson**

peggy what have you done

 

**p.schuyler**

john you didn’t tell me he was like this

 

**j.laurens**

he isn’t!!

i think something’s wrong

 

**a.burr**

I got his phone away from him.

I think you’re right, John.

 

**j.laurens**

take care of him, will you?

we’ll ask him in the morning.

 

**e.schuyler**

Margarita Schuyler you are in trouble

 

**g.lafayette**

ooh fullnamed you’re in for some shit now

 

**h.mulligan**

you’re all crazy

 

**a.burr**

Eliza just stormed into the office and started chasing Peggy down.

 

**a.schuyler**

Mom Liza has awoken

 

**j.madison**

i agree with herc, you’re all nuts

 

**a.burr**

I’m bringing Alex home.

 

**j.laurens**

good.

 

*

 

**j.laurens**

alex, what happened last night?

 

**a.hamilton**

nothing. i just needed a drink.

 

**p.schuyler**

or twelve

 

**a.burr**

Alex, you know we don’t believe you.

 

**a.hamilton**

why can’t you just mind your own business??

 

**g.lafayette**

because we care about you, mon petit lion

 

**a.hamilton**

fine.

i got an email

yesterday

from one James Hamilton

 

**j.madison**

oh

 

**e.schuyler**

your father??

 

**h.mulligan**

his deadbeat father

 

**a.hamilton**

he left when i was ten

thomas can you talk about it i'm tired and hungover and i don’t want to start crying i have class in like fifteen minutes

 

**j.laurens**

why does thomas know about it

 

**j.madison**

they were in class together when the email came in

 

**t.jefferson**

there isn’t much to tell

after more than a decade of dead silence

mr. jh sends an email to alex asking to meet with him again

and asking about his mom

 

**g.lafayette**

oh merde

 

**h.mulligan**

…

 

**t.jefferson**

alex wrote back a long message, deleted it before he sent it, and started shaking

 

**a.schuyler**

so that’s why you two left class

 

**t.jefferson**

yep

once alex stopped freaking out he sent an email back that was basically “you left when we needed you, and you can’t come back now that i have something worth taking, fuck off”

and then another email came in

four words

“What happened to Rachel?”

(his mom)

i was the one who replied to that

 

**j.laurens**

well goddamn.

 

**p.schuyler**

thomas told me about it

showed me the email too

it was… scathing

i figured alex could do with a drink

 

**a.hamilton**

or twelve

thanks guys

i gtg to class

bye

<3


	7. i just want a muffin and a binder is that too much to ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Problems feat. James and Laf
> 
> (warning for transphobia!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not explicitly familiar with the challenges of being trans discussed in this chapter. If any of this is in any way offensive, please let me know.

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

ughghghghghghghgh

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

what troubles you, mon ami?

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

time for the daily struggle of do i risk my already fragile health and bind

or face dysphoria and misgendering all fucking day

i Hate this

i hate all of this so much

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

i know

it’ll be alright

i know a place half an hour off campus that sells good binders

i’ll take you right now

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

we’d both be cutting class

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

would you be okay with that?

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

god yes

i haven’t done Anything against any sort of rules basically Ever

no alcohol because Medication

no smoking because Shitty Lungs

no skipping class because You’re Already Wasting Enough Of Our Money Don’t You Dare Lose This Scholarship

no eating junk food because Who Know What That Shit Will Do To Your Body

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

that sounds awful, i’m sorry

also i might be a few minutes, i’m doing my makeup

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

that’s cool

thomas is walking me to the cafe to get muffins he’s Great

oh yep there it fucking is

someone just asked thomas if i was his girlfriend

Fuck

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

:(((

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

thomas gave me his sweatshirt and hugged me i love him

i may have left a damp spot on his shoulder but we’re not talking about that

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

are you two together?

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

ha, i wish

brb getting coffee and muffins

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

we can borrow herc’s car btw

i’ll pick you up at the cafe

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

bless

 

*

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

this bitch

scuze me, barista

wrote “jamie” on my cup

so i didn’t go get it

because that’s not my goddamn name

and thomas walked up and told her off in a Really Loud Voice

he just dropped the cup in the garbage and asked her to “be lamb, darlin’ and make the drink james ordered with the right name on the cup?” in this sugary poison voice

and then stared her down while she wrote on the cup

i just want a muffin and a binder is that Too Much To Ask

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

i know how you feel

and apparently, in this world, it is

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

at least my new family isn't transphobic

small mercies

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

you consider us your family?

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

well, yeah

also aren't you driving

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

alex is

he needs a caffeine fix and i needed to finish my makeup and text

he just glanced over my shoulder and now he looks really touched

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

aw

well we are kind of family at this point

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

i can’t believe my only family is a bunch of obnoxious freshmen -alex

(says the most obnoxious freshman)

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

haha

hurry up please thomas looks Dangerous

i got my coffee though

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

we’re here -alex

also my phone’s dead so i’m using laf’s -alex

It’s dead because he had a three-hour argument with thomas at four in the morning and didn’t want to wake anyone up

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

thoughtful of him

oh my god can this barista shut the fuck up????

i just want my goddamn muffin

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

get your muffin, we’re ready to go

is thomas going to stay there?

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

probably

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

ughhhhh -alex

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

my only request is that you don’t actually fight him

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

fiiiine -alex

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

will you pick us up on your way back? -tj

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

yes now get your muffin and let’s go james

 

**j.madison → g.lafayette**

thanks btw

 

**g.lafayette → j.madison**

np

 

*

 

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __   
_   
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**g.lafayette**

we’re home!!

where is everyone?

 

**a.schuyler**

aaron and i are in class

 

**e.schuyler**

i’m doing homework in the library with maria

 

**p.schuyler**

gayyy

i’m on the bus headed to class

 

**j.laurens**

the non-busy half of the revolutionary set are having a mario kart competition in the living room area

 

**a.hamilton**

you started without me???

r00d 

 

**t.jefferson**

alex just dropped his books all over the floor and ran

someone help me pick up this shit

aand laf ran off too

 

**j.madison**

i’ll help you

 

**t.jefferson**

bless

 

*

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

good day?

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

good day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is still going on!
> 
> Jamilton: 12  
> Lams/JeffMads: 15


	8. the alex protection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs a break, and his friends conspire to make sure he gets one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this before I thought I would, so here's today's second chapter!

  _j.laurens has added a.burr,  t.jefferson, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler to the chat_

_ j.laurens has renamed the chat “Alex Protection Squad” _

 

**j.laurens**

i was going to start with a joke or a funny comment but i don’t really have one sorry

 

**e.schuyler**

that’s alright

so... what’s going on?

 

**a.burr**

Alex isn’t doing well. It’s pretty obvious.

 

**t.jefferson**

he hasn’t said anything in polisci since he got the email

 

**h.mulligan**

i have the room next to his, and no matter how late or early it is, i can hear him either typing or writing

 

**j.madison**

this is how he deals with things

i lived with him for like eight months this is what Happens

 

**g.lafayette**

oui oui but that doesn’t mean it’s not hurting him

 

**p.schuyler**

we need to distract him

 

**t.jefferson**

good luck with that

 

**j.laurens**

what do you suggest??

 

**j.madison**

i’m not saying we shouldn’t do something

but alex has dealt with far worse things than this all by himself

 

**j.laurens**

okay shut the hell up for a second

one: why the fuck do you know his tragic backstory and we don’t

two: have you seen him lately??? this isn’t “dealing with things” this is suicide by exhaustion

three: he shouldn’t have to be alone he has us

 

**j.madison**

one: i lived with him when he first came to the us

two: that’s a constant process no matter how his mental state is

three: not to be overly dramatic but alex is

someone help me think of a metaphor

 

**t.jefferson**

alex is a stack of books balanced on the edge of a table

and when shit like this happens, more books get stacked on top

if one of us tries to do anything about it the stack will fall

 

**a.schuyler**

i could hear your shitty southern drawl when you just typed that

 

**j.madison**

can we focus on something other than thomas’ accent

 

**p.schuyler**

fun fact i’m sitting next to james and he typed “cute accent” before blushing and deleting it

 

**j.madison**

shut up

 

**e.schuyler**

so what do we do

 

**h.mulligan**

idk something

 

**a.burr**

Make him feel comfortable and safe.

That means the world to him, to know he’s safe. Trust me.

 

**j.laurens**

okay when i think safe and comfortable i think pillow fort

 

**e.schuyler**

sAME

 

**j.madison**

honestly yes

 

**a.burr**

I can accept acting like a child for Alex’s sake.

 

**t.jefferson**

i’m not turning down a pillow fort

 

**a.schuyler**

same

 

**g.lafayette**

i’ll help as soon as i get back to the dorm

i have two more classes

 

**j.madison**

i have class tonight but i’m going to cut

 

**t.jefferson**

????

 

**g.lafayette**

i introduced him to rebellion

 

**h.mulligan**

thomas’ jaw dropped open

 

**j.laurens**

i didn’t know you two had classes together

 

**t.jefferson**

advanced mathematics

also!

 

_ t.jefferson has sent an image _

 

**g.lafayette**

??

 

**t.jefferson**

that was last week

 

**j.laurens**

you just??

check in with him???

that’s a thing that you do????

 

**t.jefferson**

there was a period during those eight months where james was sick on and off for a while

and alex was in a pretty shitty place mentally

so i would check in with both of them during the day

and it sort of stuck?

 

**g.lafayette**

i’m getting on the shuttle

let’s make a pillow fort

 

*

 

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __   
_   
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**a.hamilton**

no offense guys but what the Fuck is going on

 

**e.schuyler**

we made a pillow fort

and you’re going to join us inside

 

**a.hamilton**

i need to get to my room i have work

 

**a.burr**

No you don’t. I spoke to Prof. Washington and your teachers. You don’t have any work.

 

**a.hamilton**

is Everyone in there

 

**j.madison**

yes

 

**p.schuyler**

it’s warm and comfortable in here please come inside

 

**a.hamilton**

…

fine

 

**j.laurens**

yay!!

 

**h.mulligan**

james and i are apparently the most comfortable so we’ve been commissioned as pillows

 

**t.jefferson**

it would be me but apparently i’m too bony

 

**a.schuyler**

he really is

 

**a.hamilton**

and Why do you know that??

 

**a.schuyler**

no comment

 

**j.laurens**

get in here

 

**a.hamilton**

okay but i’m bringing alcohol

 

**t.jefferson**

you can get one of the Fancy Wines out of the box in my room

 

**g.lafayette**

!!

 

**p.schuyler**

hell yes

 

**e.schuyler**

you’re all children

 

**a.burr**

I think that’s the point.

 

*

 

**a.hamilton**

thanks guys

i know i’ve been weird and i guess i just needed to lie on the floor surrounded by pillows and friends and drink expensive wine

 

**t.jefferson**

you’re always weird

 

**a.hamilton**

fuck you too

also we’re the only ones awake

 

**t.jefferson**

go to sleep alexander

you deserve it

and if you don’t put your phone down i will break it

 

**a.hamilton**

fine

goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting will continue until chapter nine! Chapter ten will be the start of whatever relationship wins!
> 
> Jamilton: 18  
> JeffMads/Lams: 20


	9. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Laf bond over skinny jeans and wine, Herc makes an accidental confession, John wins a bet, and Eliza and Alex meet (and subsequently adopt) a high school junior.

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __  
_  
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**h.mulligan**

thomas i swear

stop d o i n g  t h i s

what the FUCk

 

**t.jefferson**

it was laf’s idea

 

**e.schuyler**

what’s going on??

 

**g.lafayette**

you’re just standing in the doorway are you okay mon ami?

 

**a.burr**

Should we be worried?

 

**h.mulligan**

laf and thomas are sitting on the couch wearing matching sweaters

and

@ **j.laurens** you know those pants that laf has

 

**j.laurens**

the ones that are like

jeans

but also leggings

and for some reason bright purple??

 

**h.mulligan**

apparently THOMAS HAS A PAIR TOO

 

**a.hamilton**

i’m kinkshaming

 

**t.jefferson**

sHUT UP

 

**h.mulligan**

me too tbh

 

**j.madison**

oh Those pants good god

 

**p.schuyler**

i just came in

laf and thomas are sitting on the couch sharing a bag of chips and a bottle of wine

in fucking 

SEX PANTS

and herc is just s t a r i n g

 

**g.lafayette**

excuse you they are not sex pants

 

**e.schuyler**

i’m giggling in piano class and the teacher is about to kill me

 

**a.schuyler**

oooh liza’s breaking the ruuules

 

**e.schuyler**

shut

 

**h.mulligan**

aNYWAY

they both have their hair down 

(they really do have gorgeous hair what the f u c k)

and

i can’t tell them apart!!!

this bothers me so much 

i’m literally in love with one of them and i can’t tell them apart what the fuck

 

**g.lafayette**

wait what

 

**h.mulligan**

shit

shit shit shit

 

**j.laurens**

alex you owe me ten bucks

 

**a.hamilton**

ugh fiiiine

laf you let me down

 

**t.jefferson**

laf just stood up, tied his hair back, walked over to herc

and

oh my god

 

**a.hamilton**

WHAT

WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

**t.jefferson**

dw i’m filming it !!

 

**p.schuyler**

“can i kiss you?” -laf, in a really soft voice, with his hands on herc’s shoulders

“how- how do i know you’re not fucking with me?” -herc, glancing between laf and thomas and on the verge of tears

and then laf said something in french and herc started crying

“fuck you with your… bullshit french poetry…” -herc, in tears

“can i kiss you, mon amour?” -laf

“please” -herc

and then they kissed and

my gay heart is #shook

@ **j.laurens** check your snapchat i just sent like forty pictures

 

**j.laurens**

you’re a saint

 

**t.jefferson**

they’re still kissing

 

**j.madison**

i just walked in this is great

 

**e.schuyler**

yay!!

 

**p.schuyler**

m y g a y h e a r t

 

**j.laurens**

same honestly

 

**h.mulligan**

wait @ **a.hamilton** and @ **j.laurens** you bet on us??

 

**a.hamilton**

i thought laf was going to crack first

 

**j.laurens**

you shouldn’t have bet against me i’ve known them for longer

 

**g.lafayette**

i???

 

**e.schuyler**

this is amazing

 

**a.burr**

Is this going to be happening all year?

People getting together and everyone else having a fit over it?

 

**a.hamilton**

if i’m honest probably yes

 

**a.burr**

Sweet Jesus.

 

*

 

**a.hamilton**

so for the creative writing class me and james are in

we have to tutor someone

and since we’re freshmen and the youngest people here

a bunch of juniors from the high school came over to be tutored

the kid i’m paired with is named philip

philip hayler

and he is the cutest kid i have ever met

i want to protect him forever holy shit

he’s absolutely adorable

he’s a poet and a “rapper in training” and i just????

 

_ a.hamilton has sent a video _

 

**e.schuyler**

that’s so cute holy shit

he knows french??

i want to mother him to the ends of the earth

 

**a.hamilton**

i???

one sec

 

*

 

_ a.hamilton has added e.schuyler, philip.hayler to the chat _

 

**philip.hayler**

alex?

 

**a.hamilton**

hello philip this is my friend/dormmate eliza and she’s your honorary mother now

 

**e.schuyler**

hello!

 

**philip.hayler**

hi!

oh god did he show you the video?

it’s better with the piano accompaniment

 

**e.schuyler**

i play piano too

 

**philip.hayler**

as my honorary mother will you please help me i’m Terrible

 

**e.schuyler**

gladly

 

**philip.hayler**

seeing as you introduced her as your “friend” and not “girlfriend” i assume you’re not together?

 

**a.hamilton**

smart kid

 

**philip.hayler**

well can you be my honorary dad anyway @ **a.hamilton**

 

**a.hamilton**

yes of course

 

_ a.hamilton has renamed the chat “Pip’s Honorary Family” _

 

**philip.hayler**

haha that’s my Actual Nickname

 

**e.schuyler**

well, i have to go to class, but i’ll talk to you later!

bye pip!

 

**philip.hayler**

bye mom!

 

**a.hamilton**

<3

 

**philip.hayler**

<3 !!!

not saying i’m crying but

you’re so nice what the heck you just met me and you basically adopted me i’m??

 

**a.hamilton**

i was an orphan too

i know how much kids like us need to be wanted

 

**philip.hayler**

how could you tell??

 

**a.hamilton**

you remind me of me, when i first came to the states

wanting to be more than where you came from

smart and brave and full of fire

you’re going to be amazing someday, philip. i promise

 

**philip.hayler**

thanks dad

<3

 

**a.hamilton**

<3

 

*

 

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __  
_  
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**a.hamilton**

long story short, eliza and i adopted an orphan high school junior

 

**h.mulligan**

honestly i’m not surprised

fucking dork

 

**a.hamilton**

<3 you too, herc

 

*

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

hey, can i talk to you about something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip's last name comes from meshing "Hamilton" and "Schuyler" together.
> 
> Cast your final votes!!  
> Jamilton: 33  
> JeffMads/Lams: 32  
> Some sort of poly situation: 4


	10. dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a confession, James and Peggy bond, Philip meets the rest of the family, and four in the morning is a good time for Mario Kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL VOTES (ROUND ONE)  
> Jamilton: 51  
> JeffMads/Lams: 44  
> Some sort of poly situation: 17
> 
> We’re starting off with Jamilton!
> 
> For everyone disappointed, don't worry, things will change. A poly relationship will end up developing later, but for the moment enjoy these dorks being cute.

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

yeah, what’s up?

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

i psyched myself up to start this conversation and now i don’t know what to say

shit

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

it’s okay, take your time

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

so...

you know that ‘thing’ i have with alex

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

yeah?

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

the whole “we could never even be friends because we disagree so much”

was kinda me being in denial

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

wait in which way

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

i

...

i like him

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

oh

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

i mean it’s hard not to have a crush on him honestly

for one he’s really attractive??

his eyes and his hair and the little smile he does when he Cares and he wants you to know

he’s also! so!! passionate!! about!!! everything!!!

it’s amazing

i hope you don’t mind me yelling about this

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

it’s fine

i’m your best friend it’s kinda my job to listen to you yell about everything

and vice versa

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

thanks

so i guess what i’m doing here is asking for your blessing

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

my blessing??

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

for one you’re my best friend and it’s in the job description to approve potential boyfriends

and for two my parents sure as hell won’t accept it for a second

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

okay

so you’re sure you want this

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

i’m sure 

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

then you have my blessing

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

thank you so much

you have no idea how much that means to me

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

well, you being happy makes me happy

 

**t.jefferson**   **→ j.madison**

so what do i do

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

tell him

that smile you were talking about?

he only does that for you

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

oH

good to know!!!

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

breathe

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

thanks jemmy

thank you so much for literally everything

anyway i gtg, prof. washington just showed up

i’m going to talk to alex after polisci

love you jem jem

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

love you too

nerd

 

*

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

james

you okay?

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

i’m fine

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

hate to break it to you but it’s kinda obvious that you’re not

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

shit i thought i was getting better at this

what gave it away

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

just your expression

you look like you’re about to cry or scream or both

what happened??

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

i just gave my blessing for my best friend (aka the man i’ve been in love with for almost two decades) to date someone else

and acted like i wasn’t this close to confessing everything and begging him to stay

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

oh

damn

i’m sorry

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

let’s go to a bar

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

i’m inclined to say yes

but your meds

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

fuck my meds

fuck all of this

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

we’re not going to a bar

we’re going to go to the corner of the library where all those pillows are

i’m going to cuddle you until you feel better

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

…

i’m not going to feel better

but fine

 

**p.schuyler → j.madison**

i’m learning from my sister

 

**j.madison → p.schuyler**

thanks peggy

 

*

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

hey

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

hey

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

can we talk after class?

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

sure

why?

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

because i practiced this speech and i’m not just texting it to you dammit

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

if it was possible to be intimidated by you i would be but

honestly it’s hard to take you seriously in that jacket

and your hair is slightly squished on the left side btw

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

goddammit

this is what i get for sleeping in

also fuck you i’m plenty intimidating

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

suuuuure

wait was that impatient cough directed at us

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

shit

see you after

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

yeah

dork

 

*

 

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _ __   
_   
_ __ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler

 

**a.hamilton**

OH MY GOD

 

**j.madison**

he told you, then?

 

**t.jefferson**

he jumped into my arms

which would have been cute if i hadn’t been holding a pile of books

which i dropped directly on my foot to catch him

 

**a.hamilton**

so that’s why your eyes were watering

 

**e.schuyler**

first of all, congratulations

second of all, you’re both a mess

 

**a.burr**

I think that’s the point.

 

**a.schuyler**

that’s not the first time you’ve said that, burr

 

**j.laurens**

why does everyone get called by their first names except burr?

 

**a.hamilton**

because “aaron” just sounds weird

 

**e.schuyler**

true

 

**a.hamilton**

can i add pip to the chat?

 

**g.lafayette**

who’s pip?

 

**e.schuyler**

our son

 

_ a.hamilton has added philip.hayler to the chat _

 

**philip.hayler**

what now dad

 

**a.hamilton**

i thought you should be part of our family shenanigans

 

**philip.hayler**

meaning..?

 

**t.jefferson**

meaning your dad has a boyfriend

i’m thomas

 

**philip.hayler**

hi, then!

if you hurt him i’ll kill you btw

 

**g.lafayette**

you’ll have to get in line

 

**h.mulligan**

yep

 

**philip.hayler**

this is amazing

so who are all of you?

 

**a.schuyler**

i’m angelica

 

**philip.hayler**

auntgelica

 

**e.schuyler**

that’s perfect

 

**a.burr**

I’m Aaron Burr.

 

**philip.hayler**

i know who you are, dad complains about you all the time

 

**a.burr**

I’m not surprised.

 

**g.lafayette**

i’m lafayette, french and genderless

and my real names is very long so just call me laf

 

**h.mulligan**

i’m hercules

just call me herc

i’m laf’s boyfriend

 

**philip.hayler**

is everyone here paired off?

speaking of that is anyone here straight?

 

**a.hamilton**

burr’s the Token Straight

and for that reason alone, he’s single

 

**a.burr**

Rude.

 

**e.schuyler**

peggy (the other schuyler) is single too and she’s gay

 

**h.mulligan**

so is james

where is he, btw?

 

**t.jefferson**

probably in the library

i bet that’s where peggy is too

 

**a.hamilton**

john’s in class i think

 

**j.laurens**

hey

 

**a.hamilton**

hi!!

 

**philip.hayler**

speaking of class, i gtg

nice to meet my extended family lol

 

**e.schuyler**

bye pip!

 

**philip.hayler**

bye mom <3

 

**a.burr**

I’m the weird uncle, aren’t I?

 

**a.hamilton**

yep

 

*****

 

**j.madison → j.laurens**

you too, huh?

 

**j.laurens → j.madison**

yep

 

**j.madison → j.laurens**

want to play mario kart and feel sorry for ourselves?

 

**j.laurens → j.madison**

it’s four am

 

**j.madison → j.laurens**

i’m not hearing a no

 

**j.laurens → j.madison**

i’ll bring some of those cookies laf made

 

**j.madison → j.laurens**

bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> If there's anything you want to see happen, let me know in the comments!


	11. angelica is Not Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, pining, date planning, schedule discussion, and pride, not in that order.
> 
> (This was supposed to be posted during June, forgive my lateness)

_ obligatory college dorm group chat _

_ a.burr, a.hamilton, t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, e.schuyler, a.schuyler, p.schuyler _

 

**a.schuyler**

you know what’s weird?

there are so many things

that NO ONE commented on

like burr just… being a prodigy

and also knowing who “the annoying finance major” was without missing a beat

thomas rapping

john saying “yall” even though he makes an effort not to show any of his Southern Roots

laf being french royalty

the “drunk heart to heart” the the rev set apparently had??

laf wearing high heels

burr calling alex “poetry”

thomas texting alex about his crush at three am

“what color is my enemy’s turtleneck”

the whole maria thing which has never been brought up again

thomas and laf’s matching clothes

me setting my wrists on fire for a dare

alex’s Tragic Backstory

who actually brought mario kart into the dorm

laf introduced james to rebellion??

apparently no one knows what skinny jeans are called

alex and john betting on laf/herc

philip. literally just philip. he calls eliza “mom” and alex “dad” and no one really comments on that??

the fact that john and james were in their rooms at night and on the couch in the morning

 

**h.mulligan**

angelica, thank you for the recap, but it’s three in the morning

go the fuck to sleep

 

*

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

we should go on a date

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

yes we should be i’m not free until sunday night

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

…

it’s tuesday

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

your point?

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

you’re fully booked all week??

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

have you met me

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

you’re lucky you’re cute

what are you doing anyway

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

let’s see

i have classes from eight to four on mon/wed/fri

seven to two on tues/thurs

after class i have debate club from four thirty to six

work for the newspaper from whenever to technically seven but i’ll be busy until nine

i have a meeting with prof. washington at six am on wednesday 

and one with another of my teachers at three on thursday 

then on saturday i have debate club from seven thirty to eleven

class from noon to three

two seminars after that

and an Actual Debate at six pm

which will go one for as long as i can make it

sunday i have a Thing to go to

related to me being an immigrant

and you know how government people are

so that’ll take all day

and i have class five to seven

so yeah

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

my god

also since when are you on the debate team

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

since always, you unobservant ass

also why wouldn’t i be have you even met me

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

i would have joined you but it interfered with my french diplomacy class

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

oh of course

isn’t that class only one semester?

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

debate meetings with the two of us?

that would be… interesting

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

don’t worry, i pray for mercy whenever we’re in the same place too

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

i hate you

 

**a.hamilton → t.jefferson**

no you don’t

i finished my essay, come kiss me?

 

**t.jefferson → a.hamilton**

omw

 

*

 

**e.schuyler → j.madison**

are you okay?

 

**j.madison → e.schuyler**

i’m fine, why?

 

**e.schuyler → j.madison**

james

 

**j.madison → e.schuyler**

what

 

**e.schuyler → j.madison**

i know how you feel about thomas

the way you talk about him is enough

how are you holding up?

james?

i know you’re not in class

are you okay?

james??

 

**j.madison → e.schuyler**

sorry i just don’t want to talk about it

please leave me alone

i appreciate your concern but i’m fine

well

close enough to fine 

also could you pick up some ibuprofen and a hot pack

 

**e.schuyler → j.madison**

alright, i’ll let it drop

and sure i’ll be at the dorm in 15 min

 

*

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

are you okay?

you look kinda out of it

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

my chest hurts and i think i’m coming down with something

so just the usual

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

if you need anything, just tell me, okay?

 

**j.madison → t.jefferson**

sure thing

get me a milkshake?

 

**t.jefferson → j.madison**

omw

 

*

 

**p.schuyler**

i’m here and i’m queer

 

**h.mulligan**

it’s midnight

 

**a.hamilton**

i’m bi and ready to die

 

**h.mulligan**

GO TO SLEEP

 

**j.laurens**

no

 

**g.lafayette**

it’s pride month

we Shall Not Rest

 

**t.jefferson**

james is asleep and he’s gay

 

**a.schuyler**

james is sick, that doesn’t count

 

**t.jefferson**

true

 

**h.mulligan**

could you all please go to sleep

 

**philip.hayler**

no we shall not

 

**a.hamilton**

pip you have a test tomorrow

 

**philip.hayler**

i’m studying

 

**a.hamilton**

sleep

 

**h.mulligan**

hypocrite

 

**g.lafayette**

why are You awake, mon amour?

 

**h.mulligan**

hush

 

******j.laurens**

what are we doing with our lives

 

**j.madison**

dying

 

**t.jefferson**

go back to sleep, jemmy

 

**h.mulligan**

can we all go to sleep???

 

**philip.hayler**

maybe

 

**g.lafayette**

you’re awake too, mon amour

 

**h.mulligan**

because my phone keeps lighting up

 

**g.lafayette**

sure

 

**a.schuyler**

if one more person sends a message that isn’t “goodnight” until it’s a reasonable hour there’s going to be trouble

 

*

 

_ a.hamilton has added t.jefferson, j.laurens, g.lafayette, j.madison, h.mulligan, p.schuyler, philip.hayler to the conversation _

 

_ a.hamilton has renamed the conversation “here and queer: 3 am edition” _

 

_ h.mulligan has deleted the conversation _

 

*

 

**a.hamilton**

it was worth a try

goodnight

 

**h.mulligan**

ha 

 

**a.schuyler**

goodnight.


End file.
